Unworthy But Forgiven
by Circuit 347
Summary: When Alexis finds visits a friend's church and finds herself on the alter, she devotes all of her energy to convincing her twin brother Andrew to accept Christ. He resists, ever the stubborn one. However, he begins having dreams about Biblical events. Will witnessing the actual crucification of Jesus help him realize that he can be forgiven?
1. Suprise

Alexis's POV

I'm sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework. Andrew is sprawled out on the couch, smoking marijuana _again._

"That stuff's gonna cause some serious health problems," I argue. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Your _face _is gonna cause some serious health problems," he retorted.

"That's not even clever,"

He made a girlish voice. _"That's not even clever,"_

If I were more like Andrew. I'd be cussing him out right now. But I'm not, so I do it in my head.

Next to me, my phone pings with a text from Kayla, my friend and teammate on track.

**Kayla: Hey AXIS!**Axis is Kayla's nickname for me that she came up with in eighth grade during an astronomy lesson. I was doing a report on Earth's axis so she started calling me that rather obnoxiously. She hasn't stopped since, but now it's more a term of endearment if anything.

**I text back: Hi _****Kayla: Got any plans Sunday?****Me: Nope. Wanna hit the Bistro?****Kayla: I was thinking about something else... but it's a surprise.****Me: Aw, I hate suprises...****Kayla: Just bear with me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine thirty in the morning. And dress nice.****Me: You didn't get me a blind date again, did you? Remember what happened with Fred?****Kayla: Yeah, yeah. I gtg. See ya tomorrow. Also, tell Andrew he's invited to.**I set my phone on the table screen down. "Hey, Andrew,"

"What?" he asks. His voice is silky and relaxed. A result of the marijuana.

"Kayla has some kind of suprise tomorrow. We have to dress up, though,"

"Dress up? Pass,"

Andrew's idea of dressing up is jeans that aren't ripped (yet), a clean shirt, and Nikes. I don't blame him. I don't like dressing up either. Dresses are just so... cliche'.

But I am curious about Kayla's suprise.

"Oh, c'mon," I coaxe. "Maybe she's gonna get you a blind date with Vanessa Gardner,"

Andrew blushes ever so slightly at the cheerleader's name, but rubs it off. "I don't trust Kayla. She's _Christian,_"

"So? What does that have to do with-"

"She's probably gonna corner us into some stuffy old church,"

Andrew doesn't believe in God. At least, that's what he told me. I'm not sure what I believe. My life is so hectic with school and track and friend drama and boys. I don't invest much energy into thinking about things like God.

Our parents were both drug addicts when we were young, so the government took us away from them and placed us into a foster home. Our foster Mom, Viridi, isn't really strict. Other than curfew and no parties, she has no rules. In fact, I suspect she's an addict herself because I found a bunch of cocaine dust in her bedroom. I suppose that's why Andrew gets away with his marijuana.

"Don't be like that, Andrew," I say. "If it's church than okay, it's church. If it's not, it's not. Don't be closed minded,"

"Says the girl that likes a different boy every week but never dates because she's afraid of getting pregnant," Andrew teased.,"There's this thing called abor-"

"Baby killing?"

Andrew made a sour face. "You make it sound bad when you put it that way,"

"Cause that's what it is,"

"Whatever,"

Andrew refocused on his marijuana and I got back to my homework.

**Hey, guys! So... this is my first attempt at a Christian fic. I'm doing this out of conviction. Simple as that.****More chapters are coming in!**


	2. The Bistro

Andrew's POV

Saturday afternoon, I meet my friends Jack and Ronald at the Bistro.

The Bistro is our town's main attraption. It's twenties themed, so they serve old fashioned food like those glass cupped milkshakes which are honestly pretty good. Better than McDonald's at least.

I plop down next to them at the bar.

Jack is a lanky guy with shabby brown hair and the wisp of a mustache on his upper lip. He's wearing the same Nirvana T-shirt that he wore for the past three days, which is starting to smell like cigarettes and booze at this point.

Ronald is black. He's really short and on the chubby side. His hair is in an afro and his eyes are obscured by thick framed glasses. He's wearing a red flannel shirt and a matching hat worn backwards.

These guys have been my friends since second grade when Jack got beat up by this beefy fifth grader 'Big Larry' and Ronald and I defended him. I'd never say it aloud but I love these dudes to death. They're my family.

Alexis thinks they're a bad influence cause Jack deals in pot (and I'm his number one customer). Little does she know that the whole dealing thing was my idea, as well as egging Mr Thurman's house, vandalizing the boys bathroom, and repeatedly raiding Ronald's dad's liquor cabinet. Technically, _I'm _the bad influence.

Of course, I'm the handsome one, with my muscular build, blond hair with dyed blue tips and blue eyes. However, my clothes are usually more or less the same. Currently, they were a white T-shirt and ripped jeans. Not to brag, but I really am _hawt._ Okay, I guess that is bragging.

"Sup, Sanders," Jack greets after a slurp of his chocolate milkshake.

"Hey, guys," I reply. "How's it going?"

"My dad grounded me," Ronald complained, setting his chin on his hand.

"And you snuck out?" I inquire.

Ronald looks at me as if I'm stupid. "No, Dad was brainwashed by a unicorn. What do you think?"

"So, Jack," I say. "Any sales today?"

"Yeah, Vanessa Gardner bought all of my pot so now I hafta restock," Jack said He elbowed my ribcage slyly. "Jealous she didn't buy from you?"

"I'm just surprised," I admit. "Vanessa's not exactly the type to do drugs,"

"We weren't always that type," Ronald reminded.

"Until I corrupted you guys," I tease. However, I feel a slight pimprick of guilt. Yeah, I know drugs aren't good for you but at this point I don't really care. Neither do Jack and Ronald. I just hope they don't overdose on cocaine or something, since they both take that every now and then. I haven't simply because I can't find a good dealer with prices I can afford.

We leave without paying and load into Jack's car for a ride around town, laughing and drinking as we went.

**If you or someone you know has a drug problem, don't flush it down the toilet (especially if it's meth) or you'll make meth gators!****But in all seriousness, if you do have an addiction, get help. Overdoses are becoming a leading cause of death in the U.S.****Call the substance abuse hotline. They can help you.**


	3. Weightless

Alexis's POV

I wake up the next day to shower and throw on a blue dress with black leggings and leather brown boots. I pull my shock of blond hair into a ponytail, brush my teeth, and apply just _a little _bit of makeup.

When Kayla's car pulls into the driveway, both Andrew and Viridi are still asleep in their rooms. I leave a note on the kitchen island and slip into Kayla's white Toyota.

Kayla has wavy red hair and bright, expressive green eyes. Her face is dotted by freckkles and a nearly constant bright smile. Right now, she's wearing a green sweater and blue jeans, along with green leaf shaped earrings and leg warmers over her black converse.

"I thought we were supposed to dress up," I say to the giant hypocrite.

Kayla merely shrugs. "I told _you _to dress up. Nothing like a good first impression,"

"Where are we going anyway?" I inquire with crossed arms.

Kayla grins and puts a finger to her lips. "I shall never tell,"

The car ends up pulling into the crowded parking lot of... a church.

"I knew it," I say as we climb out of the car.

"Suprise," Kayoa says goofily. She even makes jazz hands.

"If Andrew were here," I state as we start walking to the entrance, arms swinging behind us. "he'd be having a tantrum,"

The church's fancy looking sanctuary is filled with people of all ages and races mingling about. I honestly assumed it would be just old white people (as racist as that might sound, although I myself am white).

We take a seat in the furthest back pew and talk about school until the service starts.

The music isn't just a bunch of old hymms, thankfully. They have a band complete with guitar and drum players playing contemporary music. After the music, the preacher, an old guy in a suit, goes through some announcements and starts the sermon.

"So, how many of you sinned somehow in the last week?" he asks with a knowing smile and a gleam in his eyes. For some reason, I immediately like him. In response to his question, a few people raise their hands, including him. "I appreciate your honesty. Those of you that didn't raise your hands were lying," he pauses to let the words sink in. "You might be thinking, _O__h, I wasn't at the bar _or _I didn't commit adultry _or perhaps _I didn't kill anyone_. I sure hope that last one went through your mind!" Several people laugh. "But did you lie to your parents? Did you take the Lord's name in vain? Did you steal your friend's pencil? All of these seemingly small acts are sins. We are all naturally sinners, so don't get all self righteous,"

I think of how I stole pocket change from Kayla a few times. Not only that, but I made fun of Jerry Stund when he tripped in the hall at school a few days ago. And there was the time I told an internet troll to... I'm not gonna say it.

And yet, I get on Andrew's case about all of _his _mistakes without correcting my own.

Kayla just happens to look at me to see me hunched over and pale, my wide eyes locked onto the preacher.

She leans over and whispers. "Are you okay? You look sick,"

I nod stiffly, not looking away for a moment.

"When you are saved," the preacher continues. "You aren't declaring that you'll never sin again, because trust me, you will. You aren't perfect, neither am I, neither are any of the people around you. When you are saved, you are saying that you accept God's forgiveness. Basically, you're getting fire insurance. But God wants you to get insurance! Why else would he have sent his only begotten Son to die for you?" he pauses as slow music begins to play. "Today, you get a chance to get fire insurance, to be forgiven, to be saved from your sins. Question is, will you take it?"

Should I go? My head is screaming at me not to. I'll make a scene. Old people will pester me and I hate getting pestered.

But my heart is screaming something else. Something that trumps all logic and excuses for not going to the alter.

My brain scolds me even as I stand up and begin walking down the aisle. My heart bodes me forward.

As I kneel down up front, I realize I'm the only one up here. The preacher walks over to me.

"Repeat after me, but you have to _mean _it," he instructs. "Father in Heaven,"

"Father in Heaven," I repeat. I feel my heart pound in my chest and tears stream down my cheeks.

"I have sinned against you,"

"I have sinned against you,"

"I proclaim the name of Jesus Christ and his blood,"

"I proclaim the name of Jesus Christ and his blood,"

"Save me from myself and shape me into something more than I am now,"

"Save me from myself and shape me into something more than I am now,"

"In Jesus's holy name... amen..."

As soon as I say amen, I feel as if the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Nothing else matters except the fact that God cared so much that he sent his Son to die for a bunch of jerks like me...

The entire church applauds as I walk back to my seat next to Kayla, who is beaming at me with tears in her eyes. As soon as I take my place next to her, she gives me a tight side hug.

The preacher gets back to the podium. "Amen! Whenever a soul is cleansed in Christ's blood, the Heavens rejoice! The angels roar, for behold! Another name is added to the Book of Life!"

Everyone applauds. I laugh as Kayla lets out a loud _whoop!_

After church, the preacher (Pastor Doglas, I think) gives me a Bible and tells me to read it often. When I climb back into the passenger side of Kayla's Toyota, she's still estatic.

"We gotta celebrate!" she says elatedly as we pull out of the parking lot. "Let's hit The Bistro!"

"Good call..." I trail off, thinking of Andrew and Viridi. "Do you think I'll be able to convert my family?"

"You could at least try," she replies. "Andrew definitely won't be easy,"

"He's my brother. I'm gonna fight to save his soul, which is never easy, I hear,"

"Try tricking him into a church like I did with you," she smirks mischievously.

"Ha ha!" I chuckle. "That's a good idea,"

As we drive down the road and joke like old times, nothing can shake off that feeling of weightlessness I feel.

**I'm not sure exactly when I got saved because I've been to the alter several times in my life. The first time was when my Dad got out of the hospital. The last time was when a church song got through to me about a bad decision I was making... I was overwhelmed with school and people running their mouths, so I kind of lost my way for a little while... But then I went to the alter and I never did what I did again. It's been over a year now and I still think about it sometimes, but along the way, I had friends and family that really supported me and I want to help people in the position I was in get out of it. This is one way. God blessed me with a love of reading and writing, so over time I've gotten better.**

**See ya next chap!**


	4. The Strangest Things

Andrew's POV

Alexis came home from church (you guessed it) all happy and preachy and junk. She went on about how she actually converted to Christianity and how we should give church a chance too. Viridi promised we'd go to church with her next Sunday. Viridi's not really religious, so I assume it was just to make Alexis happy.

Monday, we're walking down the hall at school with Jack and Ronald when this nerdy kid everyone calls Jerry drops his books. Again.

Everyone (myself included) starts laughing as the short and scrawny kid scrambles to pick his stuff up, crushing his thick framed glasses in the process. I look over to see Alexis staring at Jerry hard and thoughtfully before her gaze melts into sympathy.

Everyone blinks in suprise as she goes up to Jerry and hands him the broken frame of his glasses. "Here you go," she says as she places the item in his hands.

Even Jerry looks confused. "Huh?"

"You need help?" Alexis asks him. She doesn't wait for an answer. She's already picking up text books and setting them on his stack.

"Why aren't you..." Jerry trails off, uncertain. To my dismay, a light blush covers his cheeks. Alexis doesn't notice but I do. I _definitely_ notice.

I walk up to them briskly and shove the books out of Jerry's hands, sending the. tumbling again. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Oh, no! I wasn't-" Jerry is cut off as I step on his hand. "OW!"

"Andrew!" Alexis snaps at me.

I spin toward her and am met with an anrgy stare. But it's not malicious... more pleading if anything. "He was gonna hit on you,"

"You're being ridiculous," she states. She heaves a sigh and turns to Jerry, who is rubbing his reddened hand. "Sorry about Andrew here. How about you sit with me at lunch?"

"R-really?" Jerry gapes, just as shocked as I am. Alexis smiles and nods.

"Yes, really. And while we're at it," she says, forming a brief apologetic frown. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, Jerry,"

"Oh, that's okay, really,"

Alexis finishes helping him and turns back to me. "Let's hurry and get to class,"

I swear, the strangest things happen on Mondays.


End file.
